SX220
The Powershot SX220HS is the successor to the SX210 IS. Reviews * DPReview * Photography Blog Technical Data *'Digic IV''' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *12.1 megapixels, 1/2.3" back-illuminated CMOS sensor *14x optical zoom lens *lens: 28-392mm (35mm equiv), F/3.1 - F/5.9 *Image stabilization (lens shift-type), "Dynamic IS" in movie mode *Display: 3.0 inch TFT, 461,000 pixels *Video: 1920x1080 @24 fps HD, 1280x720 @30 fps HD, 640x480 @30 fps, 320x240 @30 fps *Super Slow Motion movie mode: 320x240 @120/240 fps *Miniature effect mode: 1280x720 @6 fps *Movie format: Quicktime (MOV / H.264), linear PCM stereo *HDMI A/V out connector *Storage: SD, SDHC, SDXC, MMC, MMCplus, HC MMCplus *Power: Li-ion battery NB-5L *Weight (including battery): 215g, Dimensions: 106 x 59 x 33 mm *Announced: Feb 7, 2011 *'Specifications:' DPReview specs Firmware info Canon PowerShot SX220 HS P-ID:322C PAL D Firmware version: GM1.01A Adj Ver: 010.010 (other data not known) Firmware Ver GM1.01B (1.0.1.0) Adj Ver.010.010 Build: Jun 8 2011 11:11:48 Mecha Firm Ver. 3.00 MechaDSP Firm Ver. 0.00 Firmware Ver GM1.01E (1.0.1.0) Adj Ver.010.010 Build: Dec 20 2011 11:19:27 Mecha Firm Ver. 3.01 MechaDSP Firm Ver. 0.00 The firmware version on your camera can be checked with CameraVersion. Manually - just create empty file ver.req on SD card Power on in PLAY mode with ver.req file on SD card, press and hold , press reveals the firmware version: Canon PowerShot SX220 HS P-ID:322C PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.01E (1.0.1.0) Adj Ver.010.010 Serial No. serialnumber subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot SX220 HS P-ID:322C PAL D Build: Dec 20 2011 11:19:27 NoError subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot SX220 HS P-ID:322C PAL D Mecha Firm Ver. 3.01 MechaDSP Firm Ver. 0.00 You can create also empty file vers.req on SD card which shows you additional info. CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * access mode by pressing button. ** short press mode, long press original playback mode * to start directly in Record mode, hold down the Power button ~ 1-2 seconds *no dual partitioning required, the camera supports booting from FAT32(4GB+) formatted SD cards. *For 4GB+ SD cards follow this steps: **format the SD card from the original camera options menu **copy DISKBOOT.BIN, PS.FI2 and the CHDK folder on SD card **start the camera by holding the button for ~ 1-2 seconds **select Firm Update...-> OK **go into mode -> Menu -> Miscellaneous stuff -> Make card bootable... **lock the SD card to boot directly into CHDK For Developers General info: * DryOS v2.3, release #0047 * FW start address: 0xFF000000 LED addresses Scripting SX220 HS, 28-392mm lens, in uBasic. : The lens has 125 steps, each step is directly accessible with the ubasic command set_zoom x (where x is anything from 0 to 125). (392-28)/125 = a factor of 2.912 for each step, plus a static 28mm start at step 0, to get it's FullFrame eqv. focal length. Follow a set_zoom x with a ''sleep ''xxxx, to minimize vibrations before taking a picture, or just make simple zoom_50mm, zoom_100mm, etc.. scripts for your camera. : A simple script to reveal your camera's static values: @title Show Variables @param a = Aperture (Av) @default a 0 @param b = Exposure (Tv) @default b 0 @param c = Iso @default c 0 @param d = Focus (distance) @default d 0 @param e = Zoom @default e 0 shoot get_av96 a get_tv96 b get_iso c get_focus d get_zoom e print "Av",a,"Tv",b print "ISO",c,"Focus",d print "Zoom",e : Now you can get the camera ->Back to the same 'position' as before you had to change the battery, or the camera entered sleep mode; and closed the lens. All you have to do is: know your settings! Available firmware dumps * Firmware dump fw 1.00A (16mb, dumped with cBasic udumper script, by funnel): zShare dl link, forum link * Firmware dump fw 1.01A (16mb, dumped with cBasic udumper script): zShare dl link Porting process & links * porting thread Category:Cameras Category:Development